


如果可以幸运

by Mitsuto



Category: BORUTO -火影新世代-
Genre: M/M, 虫族（改设）AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuto/pseuds/Mitsuto
Summary: 弱攻注意，怀孕提及，不是攻控，巨型OOC
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, 巳博
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	如果可以幸运

巳月是个美人，虫族人尽皆知。哪怕他的螯能将同级的雌虫切成两半，追求者还是络绎不绝。  
雄子很容易被影响，所以他身边总有保驾护航的人。大多时候是亲人，偶尔是他的朋友。  
在他适婚年龄到来之前，求婚者就已经能排出两条街开外了。那时博人总是笑他家门前的的地砖都要被踩破，并仗着血统赋予他的体能和与生俱来的战斗天赋，挥舞着带着电流的黑色螯足，和前来挑衅的人决一死战。  
“他是我童养夫，敢来提亲的，我把他头打掉。”  
博人还未成年，但两根尖利强劲的螯就已经斩首无数。他偏爱母舰征服地球后在那个低等文明上学到的处决仪式，他会用自己如黑曜石一样闪亮的螯插进败者的颈椎里，自上而下贯穿他的胸膛，抽出来的时候血柱喷得他满脸都是。  
博人不会让巳月看自己战斗，因为雌君在争夺交配权时的厮杀毫无任何美感可言。博人不止一次把对手的头颅切割成两半，或者把他的肠肚拽出来，或者斩断对手的螯，让他连战斗机会都失去，讥笑他再也无法拥有交配的权利。博人用这种方式来恐吓、羞辱那些雌君，他赶走了大部分觊觎巳月的家伙，并且让所有人都知道了“漩涡博人会嫁给巳月”这件事。  
“你看起来是很精明，但我想不出来你娶老婆的样子。在绝对实力面前，最高的计谋也会大打折扣。”  
他们在舞池中间共舞时博人再度谈论到了婚姻和繁衍，他的话语里全都是巳月和他人，这倒是令巳月感到不解。  
“你没有想过和我结婚吗？”  
“我想过。”他坦然地承认。“我问过你父亲了，他不同意。”  
然后就没有下文了。  
那你放弃得着实有些快。巳月在心里想。如果你坚持，决定权在我，不在我父母。  
既然博人放弃了，那么他所做的一切看起来都只是顺手帮个忙了。但巳月不是很明白他为什么会管自己的事，青梅竹马也不是什么借口。  
哦......他好像是博人青梅竹马里唯一的雄子。照顾雄子是所有雌君的行事准则。  
如果事实是这样，不知道该说博人温柔还是说他无情，毕竟巳月对这名散发着光热的雌君还是有些钦慕的。  
“他拒绝了，但我还是很喜欢你。”隔了这么久，博人才把真心吐露出来，但他显然还没讲完。“我马上要进星航所......在那之前，我必须接受标记。”  
对于进入战场的雌虫来讲，发情期是个很令人烦躁的事，就算带着抑制剂，这段时间也会让他们身体的备战指数无法达到巅峰。  
“军队里有雄子会解决这个......但我至少有权选择被谁标记。”  
他们的舞步轻盈旋转着，踩着拍子来到了舞池边。博人忽然用力把巳月按在了座椅上，他解开巳月的裤子，握住还在蛰伏的那里。湛蓝的眼睛里带着无与伦比的热情。  
“我知道自己看起来像个阴险小人，不过既然我杀死了那些雌君，哪怕你的父亲也无法阻止我拥有一些奖励。”  
他嗅着雄子的气息，慢慢舔上去，直到它侵入肺腑，唤起压制了许久的躁动。他伸出舌头爱抚巳月的阴茎，舌尖追逐着麝香味道起舞。连穿衣速度都被训练过的军雌在几秒内将自己脱得一丝不挂，当博人把内裤脱下来的时候，巳月看到了坠连成丝的淫液连着他的屁股，滴落在地毯上面。  
“虽然我不会罢手，但还是很想知道会不会给你造成困扰？”  
他吞吐起巳月在空气中逐渐挺立的茎身，手指向后扩张起不住淌水的穴口。雄虫的气味所勾起的欲火比任何催情剂能挑起的都来得更为猛烈，寂寞饥渴的身体渴求着雄主的投喂。博人呜咽起来，他的信息素从每个毛孔中爆发，铺天盖地席卷而来，毫无廉耻地勾引着雄虫放弃最后一丝矜持。  
巳月也没想过要矜持。他抱着博人跳舞，手掌抚摸他的背脊腰线和臀部时就想过博人在他身上舞蹈的姿态，想着这名雌君摇晃着结实的腰腹发出溺水一样的呻吟，沐浴过敌人鲜血的皮肤显出渴求的粉红，倔强又明媚的脸被下贱的表情替代。  
他不会拒绝的，如此强大且忠诚的雌君值得被好好疼爱。  
不过他的问题问得好，但巳月也不知道该怎么解释。他不是自卵中孵化而来的雄子，是他的父母用特殊的手段造就了这样的生命。虫族的一生都在为繁衍尽力，大蛇丸造就了这只美貌无双的雄子，却对他说他生命的意义不在于此。他的父母致力于寻找生物的最高境界，并希冀以此使种族再度进化。  
那到底是什么意思呢？  
“我也不是太懂。”他对博人笑了笑。“可能会有些困扰，不过那都无所谓。”  
博人抱着巳月，用所有的风情在他身上扭出了一曲欲望之舞，尖刺刺穿生殖腔的时候伴随巨大的疼痛，却没能逼退他的热情。无尽的欲火冉冉升起，这是他从幼雌进化为真正意义上的成雌的洗礼，自此他的身体有资格孕育后代，当雄主的精液灌满他的生殖腔，被漂亮的腹肌保护的子宫里就可能会拥有雄主赐予他的漂亮的卵。  
博人的身体在兴奋，自万年前进化而来的繁衍欲望把这份亢奋传递给了灵魂。如果能孕育巳月的卵，他的生命将充满另一种意义。  
“如果我怀孕了，我会来找你。”博人抱着巳月的身体上下起伏，他细声呢喃着：“谁都别想夺走我的雄主。”

-

后来他们很多年都没见。  
那个欲火焚身的夜里博人几乎将巳月榨空，也留给了这名初尝人事的雄子最难忘的夜晚。他没有将那天的事告诉自己的父母，因为博人从未传来讯息。  
巳月倒是很想博人怀上宝宝，但生育率低下是整个种族的现状。有些雌君就算独占雄子多年，他也不一定能孕育后代。  
巳月的婚事一直没有定下来，但自从博人随着星舰前往漫无边际的宇宙之后，他的追捧者愈发变得狂热。这方便了巳月成为一个传奇间谍，如果他足够幸运，或许直到他死，他的真实身份才会被发现。  
但他毕竟是个雄子。大蛇丸很想保护他，但有些事态能阻止，有些不能。  
这样的情况不是没有预见过，最终这位大人还是决定为他娶妻。蛇窟昭告了所有人，竞争巳月的方式还是最传统的决斗，这样血腥的擂战定在一年以后，胜利者可以踩着战败者的尸骸与血河占有这世界上最美丽的雄主。  
比武招亲的事不是没出现过，但传统的决斗中势必会有一方力竭而死，这是典型的内耗，这样的招亲方式很久都没被采用过，大家都是点到为止，真正的战斗只发生于结婚后的雌君身上。  
但异议的声音只占一部分，毕竟多年前博人以这个方式杀死过无数雌君，也由于他，巳月的身价在不断抬升，使他在雌虫的世界里同等于一个荣誉。能占有巳月，这本身就足以证明自身的强大，不敢决战的雌虫都是无胆鼠辈。  
这能吓退不少人，也能为蛇窟找到真正的强者。巳月明白父母的意思，他只是不理解这个时间。  
“为什么是一年后？”  
“因为漩涡博人将在一年后回归。”  
父母似笑非笑地说出这句话，却让巳月有些惊讶。大蛇丸显然是想让博人参加竞争，可他曾经拒绝了博人。  
“我没想过把你推出去，但他的话，我倒是很感兴趣。”  
大蛇丸的手指点过光屏，给巳月放了一段无声的影像。它来自军舰上的录像仪，捕声系统可能坏掉了。他只能看见这处星球上到处是硝烟战火，大地上遍布镭射枪凿开的伤，静谧中风烟四起。  
战况应当相当惨烈，因为巳月看见了半虫化的博人，他浑身是血，右肩生长出的螯在此刻断了一节，晶透的黑转为赭红，螯锋对准前方。  
对面的首长和博人的情况相同，如果一军统帅都在以虫型的姿态作战，这说明双方军士几近全部阵亡。  
尽管大蛇丸暗示过这一仗赢了，但巳月看见了博人胸前的白花。他在母星的家人都安好，但还是有什么重要的存在死去了。  
他的目光定在博人平坦的小腹，胸口酝酿着无尽翻涌的苦楚。  
不知道他们谈了什么，但交涉一定破裂了。所有的战士都进入了虫化形态，随之而来的是最原始的贴身搏杀，残肢断骨堆积如山。  
巳月看着屏幕上的虫族，他们一只只扭在一起，腭和螯刺入敌方的脖颈和脊椎，切断神经后将敌人撕扯开来，血和肉一起流淌于沙地之上，那股腥气似乎能隔着屏幕扑面而来。  
他没吐，和寻常雄子不同的事是巳月早就习惯了血腥，但他不想看到博人也变成这样子，于是闭上了眼。  
“我还是建议你把眼睁开。如此残暴和野蛮的肢解方式我还没见过......没在当代见过。你应当明白自己未来的妻子是个什么样的军雌。”  
巳月睁开眼睛，他看到黑色的螯刺穿了对方首长的颅脑，另一只则捅进了对方的腹腔。博人的胸骨被染着毒素的尾针钉穿了，但他砍断了对手的尾螯，摇晃着站起来，血液本应从他的胸口喷涌而出，但此刻被巨大的毒针堵着，一点点地往外渗。  
他划起斩斧般的螯把对手一段段切开，顺着坚硬外骨骼之间的缝隙剌动，拆除了败者的盔骨，裸露出染红的肉。已死之虫的神经还未全部断裂，随着反射信号不住地抖动，看起来好像还留着一丝神识一般。  
博人停了一会儿，他低头看着蠕动的死虫，两只螯静静叠在胸前。这是挥动武器前的准备姿态，可他垂下的头颅好像要贴上前螯，安静的样子像是在空巢中祷告。漆黑的身体几乎失了本色，巳月看见他缓缓放下螯足，用着最原始的工具作为餐刀，一点点地撕裂尚未僵冷的虫肉，螯前的钩针发挥了餐叉的作用，将血淋淋的肉送入他嘴中。  
他慢条斯理的进食，像是进行一场圣餐。  
“同类相食，多么野蛮的行径。他在炫耀力量和胜利，他守住了前线，他会赢得无上荣光，他是个罕有的强大的雌君。”  
大蛇丸赞叹不已。  
他只是在发泄恨和痛苦，他的孩子还未出生便已经夭折。他可能有些疯了。一只雌君一生很少能孕育第二枚卵。  
我应该在他旁边的。  
巳月在心里想着，他面无表情地离开了这间盈满悲伤与苦厄的屋子。


End file.
